Your Happiness is Also Mine
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: :* Lanjutan dari cerita 'Your Sadness is Also Mine', bisa dibilang sekuel bisa juga tidak. Tergantung pandangan readers sekalian :D But still, comment please :D


Title : Your Happiness is Also Mine

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Foreword :

Maap kalo banyak Typo dan EYD yang salah TT Hargai karya saya dengan komen :D Thanks :*

My present for Kyuhyun's birthday :D Happy Birthday Kyu-baby.

Description :

:* Lanjutan dari cerita 'Your Sadness is Also Mine', bisa dibilang sekuel bisa juga tidak. Tergantung pandangan readers sekalian :D But still, comment please :D

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Your Happiness is Also Mine

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tiba di Paris. Seharian penuh berada diatas pesawat membuat mereka mengalami jetlag. Mereka berdua takjub akan keindahan kota yang penuh cinta itu, begitu kata orang. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke tempat mereka akan menginap selama beberapa hari kedepan, sebuah villa yang sedikit jauh dari pusat kota dan berada di daerah yang cukup tenang. Siwon tau bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka keramaian. Bahkan Siwon juga meminjam sebuah mobil mewah untuk kepentingan mereka.

Siwon sudah hafal jalanan kota Paris ini. Tentu saja. Ia sering berkunjung ke negara ini. Kerabat dan teman-teman Siwon juga banyak yang tinggal di negara ini.

Siwon mengendarai audi putih itu menuju villa tujuan mereka. Villa yang biasa ia tempati selama ia berada di Paris. Kyuhyun juga tau villa itu, tentu saja. Villa itu milik mereka berdua, begitu kata Siwon saat menghadiahkan villa tersebut dihari jadi kelima mereka. Benar-benar kenangan indah. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingatnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati pemandangan disepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju villa. Indah. Tapi tidak begitu berbeda dengan Seoul yang sama ramainya. Kyuhyun tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya diatas paha. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum.

"Kau suka pergi ke Paris denganku, Sayang?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih Siwon karena telah mengajakku." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Not a problem, Babe." balas Siwon sambil mencium tangan Kyuhyun.

Setibanya mereka di villa, mereka berdua segera mengambil barang dibagasi mobil dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Menaruh pakaian itu didalam lemari dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka diatas kasur king size yang empuk itu.

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Siwon menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang terlentang dengan mata tertutup. Siwon mengamati lekuk wajah kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Tak ingin melewatkan setitikpun dari keindahan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Kyuhyun tau Siwon memandanginya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon menerpa kulit wajah bagian kanannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Apakah aku begitu tampan hingga kau memandangiku seperti itu, Siwon?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, memeluk Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang bagai candunya.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak bahagia jika bersamamu, Sayang."

"Kita sering bertengkar, Siwon."

"Tetap tidak mengubah pendapatku."

Kyuhyun kini yang tertawa, "Aku juga berpendapat sama denganmu, Siwon."

Mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan, mendalami karakter pasangan hanya dengan sebuah kontak mata. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat indah ketika tangan Siwon mengelus pipinya yang tampak lebih kurus. Ibu jari Siwon mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum itu. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon dipipinya dan menggenggamnya. Mencium tangan besar Siwon yang biasa digunakan pemiliknya untuk menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dikala sedih. Tangan yang biasa digunakan pemiliknya untuk menuntun Kyuhyun melewati kejamnya dunia bersama-sama. Tangan yang selamanya akan ada untuk menenangkan dirinya dan suatu hari akan menyematkan sebuah cincin tanda ikatan mereka berdua, "Terima kasih, Siwon. Aku benar-benar bahagia."

Siwon tersenyum dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun dengan sayang, "Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga, Sayang."

Keduanya bertatapan dan entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya kini saling menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain lewat sebuah ciuman yang sarat akan cinta. Hanya sekedar ciuman tanpa hawa nafsu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon saat ciuman itu telah usai.

"Love you more, Siwon."

Siwon beranjak turun dari ranjang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang telah tertidur, berniat untuk mandi dan keluar membeli beberapa barang untuk kebutuhan mereka.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, membuka matanya dan duduk diatas ranjang. Melihat sekeliling dan mencari sosok kekasihnya yang tadi menemaninya tidur. Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan membaca sebuah pesan diatas meja.

"I'm buying something for us, Babe. I will be back soon. Better you eat your dinner on dining table.

Love ya, Siwon."

"Meninggalkanku lagi huh.." komentar Kyuhyun dan mengambil pakaiannya lalu mandi.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggang rampingnya dan menemukan Siwon yang tengah mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Menata beberapa produk perawatan tubuh dan wajah diatas meja nakas membentuknya seperti tembok besar Cina sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan Siwon dan berjalan menuju lemari, berniat mengambil baju. Siwon yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya memandang Kyuhyun dengan sumringah. Berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh telanjang itu dari belakang, "Want to seduce me, Babe?" ucap Siwon dengan senyum jahilnya.

"No! No way, Siwonnie! Go away!" sergah Kyuhyun dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya menerima penolakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memakai bajunya dan melirik Siwon dengan ekor matanya. "Tidak sekarang, Siwon. Aku lelah. Lain kali, okay..". Mencium bibir Siwon yang mengerucut singkat dan meninggalkan Siwon berniat untuk memakan makan malamnya.

Keduanya duduk didepan televisi di ruang tengah, melihat film aksi yang dibeli Siwon tadi sore dengan secangkir coklat panas. Mereka berdua memiliki selera yang sama dalam minuman. Tapi hanya minuman buatan Kyuhyun yang paling Siwon suka, begitu katanya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon dan tangan Siwon yang melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja, Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon.

"Manajer hyung bilang besok aku harus memeriksa jadwalku dengan salah satu produser di kota, Sayang. Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu besok."

"Kau ingin aku memundurkan jadwalku dengan produser itu, Sayang? Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Siwon. Aku akan menunggumu saja besok."

"Baby, kau tau aku mencintaimu bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin saat ini aku masih hidup."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hidupku hanya untuk mencintaimu, Sayang. Tanpa mencintaimu, aku akan mati."

"Kau gombal sekali." kata Kyuhyun. "-Tapi aku tau bahwa itu tulus dari hatimu."

"Baguslah jika kau tau itu, Sayang. Kau harus percaya padaku.."

"Tentu saja. Aku mempercayaimu seumur hidupku, Siwon."

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, "Di dunia ini aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu selalu disampingku, Sayang."

"Aku tau. Aku juga, Siwon."

Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. 'Besok ulang tahunmu, bukan? Tentu saja aku mengajakmu kesini dengan sebuah alasan, Sayang.' batin Siwon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sengaja tidak mengingatkan Siwon akan ulang tahunnya. Mana mungkin Siwon melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya ini. Lucu sekali.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, Sayang. Aku yakin kau masih lelah."

Mereka berdua berbaring diatas ranjang dengan posisi Kyuhyun membelakangi Siwon yang tengah terlentang. Berkata ingin tidur melainkan saling melamun, itulah yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Masih setia dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu jangan memunggungiku, Sayang. Rasanya aneh aku hanya melihat punggungmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil namun tetap membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Siwon yang kini juga sedang menghadapnya. Saling berhadapan. Saling melempar senyum.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk, Sayang?" Tanya Siwon sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur, Siwon."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikanku sebuah lagu, Kyu?"

"Eh? Ini hampir tengah malam, Siwon."

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Sayang. Ayolah…"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ajakan Siwon kemudian mengangguk tanda persetujuan. Menghela nafas sebentar, "Kawaranai nanika o sinagara kawatte iku kisetsu o aruita kimi to itsudemo te o tsunaginagara kitanda.."

_(Ketika kita melakukan sesuatu kita melewati beberapa perbedaan dan kita selalu berpegangan tangan melewatinya)_

"Ah, lagu ini. Kau tau seleraku, Sayang." Celetuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan nyanyiannya, "Tesaguri de susunde kita hibimo kimi ga irukara mayowazuni koreta teda tsuyoku ireta donna to kimo, korekara arayuru keshiki ga kawatta toshitemo bokura wa konomama de iyou"

_(Aku bisa melewati hari-hari yang tak kuyakin bisa menempuhnya karena kau ada bersamaku. Aku bisa menjadi kuat selamanya. Masa depan mungkin berubah, tapi kita harus tetap bersama)_

"Baby.. Look at me..-" Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan memaksanya menghadapnya dan Siwon mulai menggumamkan sesuatu, "-Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikiruyo tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara, Promise you tsutaetainowa tada aishiteru chikauyo eienno kakerawo."

_(Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan hidup untuk memikirkanmu. Aku berjanji padamu, apa yang ingin aku katakan hanyalah 'Aku mencintaimu'. Aku menjanjikanmu sebuah kepingan dari keabadian.)_

Siwon mengakhiri lagu itu dengan sebuah ciuman tepat dibibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis dalam ciuman itu, terharu. Membalas ciuman Siwon yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi esok hari, asalkan ia bisa bersama Siwon melewati hari-harinya Kyuhyun berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon yang mulai menindihnya, menarik tengkuk Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Siwon membelai bagian vital Kyuhyun dari luar celananya yang mengakibatkan desahan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun melengkung, mendorong tubuh Siwon diatasnya. Hampir saja Siwon hilang kendali jika Kyuhyun tidak mengingatkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku tau kau lelah.. Maafkan aku yang hilang kendali."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku Siwon."

"Eh?"

"Kau boleh melakukannya. Aku juga menginginkanmu. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Matikan dulu lampunya…"

Siwon tersenyum melihat rona merah diwajah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mematikan semua lampu kamar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang.."

Siwon sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Menatap tubuh polos disampingnya membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya Siwon dan Tuhan yang tau, betapa Siwon mencintai Kyuhyunnya ini. Ia mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayangku." Dan beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan diatas kasurnya, mendapati Siwon telah pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, 'tampaknya ia benar-benar lupa' batin Kyuhyun. Menemukan sebuah surat kecil diatas meja untuk kedua kalinya.

"Good morning beautiful, sorry because I leave you again. Eat your breakfast, Babe. Temui aku di restoran biasanya pukul delapan malam, Sayang. Pakailah kemeja yang aku belikan didalam lemari. Aku mencintaimu.

Your love, Siwon"

Kyuhyun sedikit berharap bahwa akan ada kejutan disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh dengan harapannya itu. Lebih baik ia mandi. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi di Paris.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan keadaan segar. Ia mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Memandangi tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Berhenti pada sebuah tanda kemerahan dilehernya. Kyuhyun merona mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Mengambil telepon genggamnya yang ia abaikan sejak kemarin. Banyak pesan masuk dan telepon terabaikan dihandphone itu. Mayoritas pesan masuk itu adalah ucapan ulang tahun dari kerabat dan sahabatnya. Ia bahagia menyadari kenyataan bahwa masih ada orang yang memikirkannya. Bahkan Leeteuk dan Heechul juga mengiriminya pesan lewat nomor telepon militer. Kyuhyun benar-benar terharu.

Kyuhyun berniat untuk keluar villa tapi itu terlalu bahaya. Mengingat statusnya sebagai artis dan ia sendirian. Jadilah Kyuhyun hanya menganggur di villa. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa kesepian lagi. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kyuhyun beralih bermain piano diruang tengah. Mendentingkan beberapa tut piano dan memulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Waktu seakan berjalan dengan sangat lama, jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan cara untuk membuang-buang waktunya. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu Siwon nanti malam.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Siwon, tidak terlalu memikirkan apakah Siwon sedang sibuk atau tidak.

"Halo, Siwon?"

"Iya, Sayang. Ini aku, ada apa?"

"Apakah kau sibuk?"

"Aku sedang bersama produser, Sayang."

"Kau tidak akan pulang sampai nanti malam?"

"Maafkan aku, Sayang."

Menghela nafas ringan dan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan kekasihnya, "Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga, Sayang. Aku merindukanmu disini."

"Kau tau, aku mulai berpikir untuk menyusulmu ke kota."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Jangan keluar villa. Berbahaya."

"Aku tau. Baiklah, lebih baik aku memasak sesuatu sebelum aku mati kelaparan."

Siwon kembali tertawa, "Baiklah, Sayang. Sampai jumpa nanti malam. I love you."

"Love you more, Siwon."

Kyuhyun sengaja berangkat lebih awal dari jadwal. Ia sudah siap berangkat menuju restoran yang dimaksud Siwon disuratnya pagi ini. Kyuhyun pergi dengan taksi yang sudah ia pesan. Menggunakan sedikit teknik penyamaran dan keahlian berbahasa Perancisnya yang cukup baik agar bisa selamat dari penggemar yang mungkin mengenalinya.

Pukul setengah delapan Kyuhyun sudah berada di restoran itu. Restoran itu bahkan terlihat sepi. 'Sepertinya memang belum lama buka' Batin Kyuhyun namun tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Ia sempat tertegun dengan keadaan restoran yang baru saja ia kunjungi dua bulan yang lalu kini berubah menjadi sedikit lebih rapi. Sebuah meja ditengah ruangan dengan sepasang kursi. Sedangkan meja yang lain terletak agak berjauhan dari meja utama ditengah ruang itu. Pelayan restoran itu membungkuk hormat kepada Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun menuju meja yang menurut Kyuhyun telah dipesan untuk mereka berdua.

Pelayan itu mendudukan Kyuhyun dimeja utama. Kyuhyun merasa aneh duduk disitu. Pelanggan restoran yang ada juga tampak familiar bagi Kyuhyun. Belum sempat ia bertanya, pelayan tadi telah pergi. Kyuhyun duduk dimeja itu berarap Siwon lebih cepat datang. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa takut.

Seorang pelayan kembali dengan sebuket bunga matahari dan setangkai bunga matahari palsu yang diikat dengan pita biru. Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Ia merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Berniat pergi dari restoran itu sebelum lampu restoran itu mati berubah menjadi berwarna biru dan sebuah dentingan piano mengusik pendengarannya.

Nada dasar lagu familiar miliknya dimainkan oleh pianis itu, "Baby.." suara Siwon menggema diruangan itu.

"Siwon, dimana kau? Jangan menakutiku, Siwon! Cepat keluar." Teriak Kyuhyun mencari sumber suara itu.

Namun dentingan piano itu kini mulai bernada sempurna dengan lirik lagunya. Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar suara itu. Suara Siwonnya.

"Chiisana kenkamo nandomo sitane surechigai hanareta hibimo arushi, Sono tabini itsumo kimiga hitsuyou tte wakattanda, Kimiga moshimo tsumazuku tokiniwa dareyori ichibannitewo sashinoberu bokude itaiyo sobani isasete, Wakareto deaiwo kurikaeshite iku naka demo bokurawa tonarini iyou"

_(Kita sering bertengkar. Kita juga melewati hari yang berat dimana kita harus berpisah satu sama lain. Tapi setiap kali itu terjadi, aku tau bahwa aku membutuhkanmu. Jika kau berada dalam kesulitan, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberimu bantuan. Ku mohon, biarkan aku berada disisimu. Kita akan melewati pertemuan dan perpisahan, tapi kita harus tetap bersama__)_

"Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikitai munega atsuku koikogareteiru, Promise you todoke tainoa tada aishiteru itsudemo yuukanna hino omoide"

_(Aku berjanji padamu, aku ingin hidup untuk memikirkan dirimu. Hatiku menghangat. Aku berjanji padamu, apa yang ingin aku katakan padamu hanyalah 'Aku mencintaimu'. Aku selalu memikirkan kenangan indah kita.)_

"Mosimo ashitaga yamini nomarete michi shirubesae naito sitemo, Kowagaru kotowa naiyo udewo hanasanaide kitto bokurawa, Dokoedemo ikeru"

_( Jika esok hari tertutupi dengan kegelapan dan tidak ada pertanda, jangan takut. Selama kita berpegangan tangan, kita bisa pergi kemana saja)__  
_

"Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikiruyo tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara, Promise you tsutaetainowa tada aishiteru chikauyo eienno kakerawo"

_(Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan hidup untuk memikirkanmu. Aku berjanji padamu, apa yang ingin aku katakan hanyalah 'Aku mencintaimu'. Aku menjanjikanmu sebuah kepingan dari keabadian.)_

Dan dentingan piano itu selesai. Hati Kyuhyun menghangat saat suara Siwon menggema di ruangan itu. Ini kejutan untuknya, Kyuhyun tau.

"Sebuket bunga matahari itu mewakili dirimu, Sayang. Kau seperti matahari bagiku. Aku tau kau menyukai musim salju karena kau lahir dimusim itu, namun bunga matahari tidak tumbuh dimusim salju. Sama sepertimu, kau dingin seperti salju namun hangat seperti matahari. Di Korea saat ini sedang musim salju, oleh karena itu aku membawamu ke Paris untuk menikmati matahari yang sama hangatnya denganmu."

Kyuhyun tersentak saat tangan Siwon meraih tangannya.

"Bunga matahari itu mewakili cintaku padamu. Tujuh yang asli dan setangkai yang palsu. Tujuh tangkai yang asli melambangkan betapa tulusnya aku mencintaimu selama tujuh tahun kita menjadi kekasih.." Siwon mencium tangan Kyuhyuh dan meraih setangkai bunga matahari palsu yang Kyuhyun abaikan diatas meja.

Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan setangkai bunga matahari palsu ini melambangkan cintaku yang abadi padamu. Jika tujuh bunga yang lainnya layu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu hingga mahkota terakhir bunga matahari palsu ini gugur."

Setetes air mata Kyuhyun turun dari manik indahnya.

"Dihadapan semua orang saat ini.." Siwon menggantung kalimatnya membiarkan semua orang memenuhi ruangan itu. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat semua orang disekelilingnya saat ini. Keluarga Kyuhyun, Super Junior dengan member lengkap, Hankyung, Leeteuk, Hecchul, Kibum dan lainnya, serta teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Siwon ada diruangan itu.

"Aku sengaja mengundang mereka semua kesini, Sayang. Untukmu. Aku bahkan sudah meminta restu keluargamu sejak lama." Bisik Siwon melihat Kyuhyun terpaku.

"Kyuhyun, dihadapan semua orang saat ini. Dihari ulang tahunmu ke dua puluh enam, lihatlah aku sebagai lelaki yang mencintaimu. Kau tau semua baik dan burukku. Kau tau aku sangat gila bekerja. Kau tau aku tak bisa bersikap biasa padamu. Kau tau aku posesif terhadapmu. Kau tau semua tentangku. Maukah kau tetap belajar memahamiku untuk selamanya. Kau, aku, kita, dan masa depan-" Siwon member jeda pada kalimatnya.

"- Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kyuhyun diam. Ia tidak bisa tidak bahagia. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mau. Tentu saja.

"Kau bodoh, Choi Siwon."

"Aku tau, aku hanya bodoh untukmu Sayang. Lalu.. apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa masih perlu kujawab? Tentu saja aku mau!"

Siwon tersenyum sangat indah, terlalu indah hingga membuat hati Kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun menangis sambil tertawa. Ia sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia hingga ia lupa bahwa ini bukanlah surga. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun semakin terisak dipelukan Siwon.

Siwon menarik diri dari Kyuhyun dan memasangkan cincin ditangan Kyuhyun. Mencium tangan itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tau kalian sedang sangat bahagia. Tapi lebih baik kita makan sekarang sebelum aku mati kelaparan." Celetuk Heechul.

"Yahh! Hyung! Kau diundang kesini oleh Siwon untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, bukan untuk makan saja!" cercah Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, aku mau makan." Balas Heechul.

Dan Siwon hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasih –ah bukan- calon pengantinnya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada dikamar mereka, di villa tentu saja. Tidur sambil berhadapan seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun memandangi cincin dijarinya dengan seksama dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau tau, Siwon. Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini."

"Aku masih bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia suatu hari nanti, Sayang. Promise you."

"Aku tau. Kupegang janjimu, Siwon." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon singkat.

"Sayang, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan malam pertama lebih cepat?" Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hmm.. Let me think.. Kapan?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Sekarang mungkin? Teheheee~~" berniat menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Okay... With my pleasure, Siwonnie."

Dan Kyuhyun segera menindih tubuh Siwon dibawahnya, tidak melewatkan wajah Siwon yang sempat kaget namun berganti dengan senyuman indahnya.

THE END

Gimme your comment please TT Ini jelek ya? Maap ._.v

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


End file.
